The present invention relates to a device for exposing and developing light-sensitive material, including an exposing station, and a developing station for processing a two-sheet material according to a diffusion method and a diffusion frame for a full development of finished copies.
One of such devices has been described in German published patent application No. 2,851,893. That device is comprised of a light source, an ink filter, a platform for an original, an image-developing optics, a platform for a light-sensitive material and a developing station remote from the platform for the light-sensitive material.
Another one of photographic exposure-and-development machines has been also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,717. The latter shows an enlarging and printing machine in which the developing and enlarging devices are combined into one apparatus.